


Times Have Changed

by prouvaireafterdark



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Silver braced himself against the rail of the quarterdeck as he watched Flint and Vane circle each other like a pair of cats on the main deck of the Walrus, blades drawn and poised to strike. The sudden clash of swords rang clear over the gentle breeze, and as the two captains parried each other’s attacks, Silver was once again struck by how much had changed of late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [shirogiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogiku/pseuds/shirogiku) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Flint & Vane friendship, after Flint's epic fail fighting Blackbeard, Vane decides to help him get back in shape bc partners!
> 
> bonus points for Silver watching.
> 
> My first contribution to the Black Sails fandom! I haven't had the time to write fic in AGES so I'm excited to get back into it.  
> Sorry there isn't as much emphasis on Flint and Vane's friendship as the prompt was probably looking for, but if this goes well I might write another chapter with more focus on them being bros.

John Silver braced himself against the rail of the quarterdeck as he watched Flint and Vane circle each other like a pair of cats on the main deck of the Walrus, blades drawn and poised to strike. The sudden clash of swords rang clear over the gentle breeze, and as the two captains parried each other’s attacks, Silver was once again struck by how much had changed of late.

A year ago, this situation would have meant death for one of them, but this particular duel was meant to have the opposite effect.

***

The previous day, Silver had been reading at the window seat in Flint’s cabin when Charles Vane strode through the door and approached the captain at his desk. 

“I’ve been thinking,” started Vane, voice gruff as ever. “We should train together.” 

“I’m sorry?” Flint asked, head cocked to the side.

“If we’re to be partners, I want you in top shape,” said Charles. “You still haven’t fully recovered from when you were becalmed and I’d like to train with you to get you there.”

Flint opened his mouth to speak, but Charles cut him off. 

“And before you spout any bullshit about not being that diminished, if I hadn’t stepped in Blackbeard would’ve fucking killed you. You could use the practice, and I’m probably the only person on this ship who isn’t afraid of you.”

Flint sighed and leveled a hard stare at Charles. To Silver’s astonishment, Flint said, “I was going to say that I agree.” A look of surprise flitted across Charles’ face, but it was gone nearly as soon as it had come. “When we make port tomorrow and the men are off the ship, meet me on the main deck. We’ll start with swords. 

Vane nodded and left without a word.

Silver went back to his book, but could hardly read a word, so in awe was he that Flint and Charles fucking Vane were on terms good enough for one to offer help like this and the other to accept it.

“Do you have something to say?” asked Flint, though he did not look up from the papers on his desk.

“Beg pardon?” asked Silver.

“You’ve been reading the same page for five minutes,” he said, and now he did twist in his chair to peer at Silver behind him.

“I see I’m not the only one who is distracted, then,” said Silver, and snapped his book closed before placing it down on the bench beside him. “I was just thinking about how far we’ve all come. Not four months ago the two of you were at each other’s throats, and now, well,” Silver stood and walked to Flint’s desk where he perched himself on the edge, facing Flint. “I fully expected you would tell Vane to fuck off.”

“Hard as it may be to believe, my pride does have limits,” said Flint, shifting his weight to lean his elbow on his chair’s right armrest. “He has a point. If we are to wage war against England, I need to be at my best. Charles is the only person on this ship who would not hold back out of fear. In fact, I’m sure he will enjoy the fight.”

“Well, at any rate, it’s good to know you’ve abandoned your indifference toward your survival,” said Silver, and he’d meant it as a joke, but even to him it sounded off. Flint looked down at his lap and Silver instantly felt guilty. “Hey, I-“ he started, but Flint raised a hand to stop him.

“No, you’re right,” he said, and finally met his gaze once more. Flint’s hand settled just above Silver’s knee. “I’m more focused now. I know what’s important, and I know that if this war is to be won, I need to be alive to see it. And I have you to thank for that.”

Words, for once, eluded Silver, and so he leaned down to press his lips to Flint’s instead.

***

In their sparring, Flint was actually doing better than Silver feared he would. He’d heard tales of his duel with Blackbeard from the crew that were less than encouraging, but against Vane now Flint was holding his own.

However, Vane chose that moment to begin fighting dirty and took a cheap shot at Flint’s knees that had him flat on his back. His position made it easier for Silver to see his chest heaving from what Silver imagined to be frustration as well as exertion. Vane offered Flint a hand and, after a beat, Flint clasped his forearm and let himself be helped to his feet. It was a simple gesture, but nevertheless it spoke volumes.

Flint practically ripped his sweat-soaked shirt off and tossed it to the side, revealing the still healing wounds Blackbeard gave him. Blood was slowly starting to seep through the white bandage on his chest, but Flint paid it no mind. He took a long drink from his tankard of water before he set it down on a barrel and turned to face Vane.

“Again,” he said, and Vane nodded and charged at him with his sword raised.

Silver’s mouth twitched into a smile. Times had changed indeed.


End file.
